Fifty themes
by missguidedLight
Summary: and many words about them. - Presente de aniversário vergonhosamente atrasado para Draquete 'Itália' Ackles Felton. Rating T por segurança.


**Disclaimer:** Comprei os direitos de Hetalia pelo e-bay, num dia em que Himaruya-chan estava _high on drugs_ e vendendo-os por cinqüenta centavos.

(Até. Parece.)

**Livremente baseado no desafio das 50 sentenças, do LiveJournal. Porque livremente? Bem, há itens com mais de uma sentença, como vocês verão -s**

**Presente de aniversário mega-atrasado para Draquete 'Itália' Ackles Felton. Feito de coração, **_**amoré mio**_

**Agradecimentos especiais a nanetys, por ter me ajudado com vários itens no dia em que comecei a escrever, e a Miss of Darkness e sua providencial "dança do plot". Sem a Nanne, eu nem teria começado isso, sem a Lils, eu jamais teria terminado. Amo muito vocês **

**

* * *

**

_50 themes_

_**(**and too many words for each one**)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_#01 - Movimento_

Na opinião de Rússia, a melhor poesia vinha do movimento das tradicionais vestes chinesas no corpo de seu amante.

_#02 - Fresco_

Era o clima argentino, na primavera. E Brasil adorava aquilo, mesmo que não costumasse admitir.

_#03 - Jovem_

Por fora, Polônia não parecia ter a idade que tinha, nem ter passado por tudo o que passara.

_#04 - Último_

China já existia quando a maioria das potências nem tinha saído das fraldas. E continuaria existindo muito depois de todas elas terem sucumbido.

_#26 - Adeus_

E isso fazia com que Yao já tivesse dito 'adeus' mais vezes do que gostaria de se lembrar.

_#05 - Errado_

Argentina sabia que era errado, devastadoramente errado, tudo o que estava fazendo com seu povo. Prender aquelas pessoas, tirar aqueles bebês de suas mães, tudo.

Mas ele não tinha como parar. Eram ordens superiores, afinal.

_#06 - Gentil_

As mãos grandes de Heracles sabiam ser muito suaves quando estavam traçando formas invisíveis no corpo pequeno de um certo japonês.

_#08 - Mil_

Francis Bonnefoy já tivera muito mais que mil amantes, sem distinção de gênero, idade, nacionalidade ou preferências.

_#07 - Um_

Mas o único para quem ele sempre retornava era Arthur Kirkland.

_#09 - Rei_

Às vezes, Germânia ficava irritado de não poder contradizer Roma quando este, bêbado, saía gritando pelas vielas sujas da Caledônia: "Eu sou o rei do mundo!"

_#10 - Aprender_

"E você segura a guitarra assim, entendeu, Inglaterra?"

"Já entendi, pirralho."

_#11 - Borrar_

Todos os desenhos que Chibitalia fez após o desaparecimento de seu avô estavam incrivelmente borrados. Hungria nem precisava perguntar o por quê.

(As lágrimas eram mais fortes que a arte.)

_#12 - Esperar_

Itália Veneziano sabe que, um dia, deixará de esperar por _ele_.

(No dia em que _ele_ voltar.)

_#13 – Mudança_

Não havia nada de errado com Prússia. Ele só passara de um poderoso império para um ex-império-e-ex-país-agora-região que vivia na casa do irmão.

(Melhor que passar de vivo a morto.)

_#19 - Espírito_

Mas às vezes, ele se perguntava se talvez não tivesse se tornado um espírito iluminado que ficara na Terra para auxiliar seu irmão na tarefa de ser um país. E ficava mais orgulhoso do que já era.

(Ludwig discordava dessa teoria com veemência.)

_#14 - Comando_

"Sebastian. De quatro. Agora."

Essa ordem vinda do brasileiro (que, aliás, estava absurdamente delicioso naquele uniforme de gala do Exército. Ah, se os generais soubessem...), Uruguai nunca se cansaria de obedecer.

_#15 - Abraçar_

Chibitalia gostava dos abraços de Elizaveta. Mas ela apertava demais, às vezes.

_#16 - Necessidade_

Será que um dia o mundo compreenderia a necessidade de amor que Francis tinha?

_#18 - Atenção_

De vez em quando, Toris até gostava de receber a de Ivan.

_De vez em quando._

_#20 - Retrato_

Alemanha nunca disse a Itália que mexeu no material antigo de pintura dele. E muito menos que encontrou o retrato de um menino que era a sua cara.

_#21 - Tolo_

Arthur parafraseava os Beatles, comparando Feliciano ao sorridente tolo da colina, que nada vê e nada sabe do mundo.

Justamente por isso, ele sabia que aquele garoto tinha mais em seu interior do que mostrava.

_#22 - Bravo_

Mesmo que passasse o dia todo xingando, Lovino nunca ficava bravo com Espanha por muito tempo, e Antonio sabia disso.

_#23 - Criança_

Apesar de tudo, Yao sempre veria Ivan como uma criança que tivera que crescer rápido demais.

_#24 - Agora_

"Você diz que me ama agora, seu bastardo."

_#37 - Tempo_

"Eu te amo desde o dia em que te conheci, Romano."

_#25 - Sombra_

Na verdade, o teatro de sombras fora uma invenção de Yao para atrair a atenção do pequeno Kiku na hora de contar histórias.

_#27 - Esconder_

Feliciano não teve muito sucesso em esconder os cacos do jogo de jantar de porcelana de Meissen que Ludwig o emprestara.

_#28 - Sorte_

A sorte de Alfred F. Jones sempre sumia quando ele ia a Las Vegas.

_#29 - A salvo_

Ainda era estranho se sentir seguro ao lado de Hungria, depois de anos e anos apanhando dela, mas Roderich tinha certeza de que logo se acostumaria à sensação.

_#30 - Fantasma_

"Pela última vez, seu idiota, EU NÃO VEJO FANTASMAS! SÃO FADAS E DUENDES!"

_#31 - Livro_

Francis ainda tinha as marcas do dia em que Inglaterra descobriu que ele tinha mexido em seu livro de magia celta.

_#32 - Olho_

Inglaterra tinha saudades de quando os olhos de Alfred não estavam escondidos atrás daqueles óculos.

(Era o tempo em que eles eram mais irmãos do que agora.)

_#17 - Visão_

América tinha saudades de quando não usava óculos.

(Arthur ainda não fingia não se importar com ele.)

_#33 - Nunca_

Era uma palavra que não existia no vocabulário de Prússia.

_#34 - Cantar_

Para infelicidade de Alemanha, Veneziano ainda sabia de cor a música que tinha composto para ele na Primeira Guerra.

_#35 - Repentino_

Num segundo, lá estava vovô Roma, carregando-o e elogiando seus desenhos. No segundo seguinte, ele tinha desaparecido.

(_E você só queria saber como e por quê._)

_#39 - Rasgado_

Suécia nunca mencionava isso, mas gostava de remendar as roupas rasgadas pelas travessuras de Sealand.

_#38 - Lavar_

E Sealand gostava de ajudar Finlândia a lavá-las. As bolhas de sabão eram divertidas!

_#40 - História_

A História mundial era uma biografia resumida deles. E, como todo resumo, nela estavam as informações principais, mas faltavam os pequenos acontecimentos importantes.

_#42 - Incomodar_

Romano ficava incomodado com a mania que Espanha tinha de começar a fazer-lhe cócegas sem mais nem menos.

_#36 - Parar_

Mas, se um dia, se o bastardo parasse com isso, seria um homem –ou país, tanto faz - morto.

_#41 - Poder_

Arthur ainda lamentava ter perdido o seu.

_#43 - Deus_

De vez em quando, Alfred zombava da idéia de "Deus".

_#50 - Acreditar_

Mas nunca deixou de acreditar nele.

_#44 - Muro_

Quantas vezes ele já se ajoelhara diante daquele muro, na calada da noite, rezando pelo dia em que aquilo viria abaixo e ele poderia rever Gilbert?

(Ludwig já tinha perdido a conta.)

_#45 - Nu_

Foram necessárias algumas décadas, duas Guerras Mundiais e seis ou sete transas para convencer Ludwig de que ter Veneziano dormindo nu a seu lado não era uma má idéia.

_#46 - Dirigir_

"Eu só perguntei pra ele se dirijo bem!", choramingava Feliciano Vargas, ao ver Japão sendo carregado para a ambulância pelos paramédicos, desmaiado, todo suado e quase verde.

_#47 - Ferir_

Quem ouvia Ludwig reclamando de seu aliado italiano, achava difícil acreditar nas '_n_' maneiras de se machucar que o rapaz arranjava.

_#48 - Precioso_

O que Tino Väinämöinen tinha de mais importante na vida era sua pequena família.

(Mesmo que Su-san ainda lhe deixasse com um pouco de medo.)

_#49 - Fome_

Nos tempos difíceis da crise, Suíça preferia deixar de comer a deixar que Liechtenstein o fizesse.

* * *

**Notas:**

FINALMENTE TERMINEI ESSA FIC, WEEEEEEEEE \8D/

*editando desde a sexta-feira, mais ou menos*

O legal é que essa fic tem mais de 1.200 palavras, coisa que simplesmente _não acontece_ nos meus textos normais. Eu devo ter problemas, só pode.

E sim, há alguns temas fora de ordem, mas é porque a inspiração me obrigou a rearranjar alguns -s

Enfim, Mee, espero que tenha gostado do presente (e não queira me matar se eu disser que fiquei sabendo que era seu aniversário mais ou menos às oito da noite, quando já não dava tempo de fazer mais nada Q). _Ti amo, Ita-chan s2_


End file.
